Traveling Hearts Book I: The Beginning - Ouran High school Host Club
by Kitkatta
Summary: Katherine and Claire are sent on the adventure of their lives! They being to attend none other than Ouran Highschool, and merely want to hide in the shadows and go home. However, the Host Club saw them and have taken interest in them. Only chaos awaits! There lies another version by 'Charlie the Taco' T for language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Katherine stared boredly at her ceiling, Claire lying on her stomach for a pillow and doing the same thing. It was a boring weekend. While the brunette - Katherine - had been able to save her blonde friend from a little kid's birthday, she only entrapped the both of them within boredom.

Claire grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, sighing thankfully at the fact that her friend had somehow gotten certain Tv shows, animes, and movies onto their big TV in the living room.

Katherine had brown hair that brushed her shoulders, and it was such a dark hue that it was often mistaken for black. Her skin was pale, but was only a little less pale compared to her friend. Her eyes were a dark brown, so dark that the pupils were incredibly hard to see. They were large and generally curious or happy.

Claire had longer dirty blonde hair that was slightly wavy and curled inward and outward at her tips. Her skin was pale due to the fact she was not a huge fan of the bright and shining sun, much like Katherine only much more so. Her eyes were not as large as her friend's, but were a mischievous pair. Her eyes were a bright pale blue, a devious gleam always lying within them.

"Hey, since we're alone, wanna watch a marathon?" The blonde suggested, going over Ouran Hgh school Host Club. "We could start with this."

Katherine thought it over before sighing and getting up. "I'll go get the mello-crack…"

The two soon fell asleep, already far past Ouran High School Host Club. They also finished, not in the exact order, Supernatural, One Piece, Sweeney Todd, Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Lord of the Rings, and at one point had played Skyrim.

Yes, they had pulled an All-nighter, because lets face it, those Lord of the Rings movies were long. Especially the extended versions, which were the only versions Katherine owned. It's not like they were complaining. They were alone for a few days and had mello-crack, so they were fine.

However, it was not fine when Katherine and Claire both awoke to the sun in their faces and a brick wall stabbing into their backs.

While Claire decided to be a lazy bum and curl up to the wall, using her black hoodie as a shield from the sun, Katherine stood and looked around. She gasped, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"What?" The lazy blonde asked, reluctantly getting up. As she turned her bright blue eyes to the same thing the brown eyes were locked on, she openly gaped as well.

Before them was the prominent and astonishing Ouran Academy.

Being more specific, the high school. Katherine could only manage one thing, pushing her glasses up.

"Well… Damn."

* * *

**A/N: Decided to rewrite this, seeing as I've had several new ideas and my style has somewhat changed. Don't expect this to be amazing, this is my fic to get rid of plot-bunnies and writers block. Not much else to say, prob 'cause I am totally not feeling it. I blame people for getting me sick.**


	2. Ch 1 - Ouran Academy!

**Chapter 1**

Katherine had lost her look of awe, now wearing a look of annoyance. Claire, on the other hand, looked extremely confused as she studied the school before her.

"You know…" Katherine started, beginning to pace. "This would happen to us. I mean, we aren't normal. So why on Earth should we have a normal bloody weekend? No no no, we should have a weird one. At a fictional school. Totally. No problems with that." It was very obvious that Katherine wasn't scared nor worried, but instead annoyed. "It's like; I wanted those hours of sleep!"

Claire couldn't help but snicker. "I think its hilarious how we're in a different country, probably different _dimension_. And all you care about is those hours of sleep you missed." The brunette gave her a peculiar look.

"Well, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, when we get back time probably won't be affected and we'll wake up like a minute after we fell asleep or something- and holy shit." Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth again fell open.

Claire once again turned around, and quickly fixed her friend. Closing Katherine's mouth, she stirred the brunette back into reality. "Holy shit!" The blonde whispered-screamed.

"Don't say anything you moron! Just… act natural!"

"And how are we suppose to do that?!"

"Pretend to be admiring the bloody school!"

"Oh why because- actually." Looking at it, the school did look quite dignified. It felt as though the building itself was letting off a prideful air. "It is a pretty nice building."

"I know right?" Katherine agreed, and both of them spent three seconds admiring the building, until a voice called out to them. They cringed as a princely blonde with purple eyes strode up to them.

"Hello!" He called cheerfully and happily. "May I help either of you lovely young ladies?"

"Uh…" Was all Claire could manage, quickly turning away. What? The guy was freaking smexy in her eyes.

Katherine was quick to come up with something, glad she thought of this ahead of time. The rest of the Host Club then arrived, also curious as to who those two girls at the front of the building were. "We were uh just passing through. And um… we thought the building looked nice, and were uh wondering what it would uh be like to go to this school. And um… That's all." She watched as the doubt filled the eyes of even Tamaki, along with suspicion.

Claire looked at her wrist, which was obviously bare of anything, especially a watch. "Oh would you look at the time." She started to drag Katherine off, the brunette complying completely with her.

"But." Honey said. "You aren't wearing a watch."

"No, I thought it was invisible." Claire replied sarcastically, receiving a kick from Katherine afterwards.

The twins then appeared behind them, blocking their way of escaping. "Now why are you two really here?" Kyoya asked.

"What do you mean? We were totally just admiring the building." Katherine had lost all nervousness. Claire let out a small sigh of relief. That was a good sign. Her poker face was great and her lies totally believable when she was in this mode.

"Then why were you so nervous when explaining your reason earlier?" Tamaki asked suspiciously.

"Pfft." Katherine rolled her eyes. "You guys, don't you see how damn sexy you are?" That caught them off guard, and Claire nearly burst out laughing. Some of the things that girl came up with… "I mean, we were walking then admired the freaking building. Then all of a sudden seven handsome guys appear and you think I'm going to be all chill? Damn man. And my friend here was just so nervous, plus she is incredibly shy," the blonde hair bobbed when the girl beside the speaker nodded, "so she tried to come up with an excuse. However, her impulse for sarcasm beat up that shyness pretty well it seems." A quick glare was sent her way.

The host club thought over what the brunette had quickly come up with, and only one member seemed to be really suspicious. That was Kyoya, but Katherine couldn't really blame him. Their eyes met and it was like he was screaming at her his suspicion. She merely shrugged and gave a quick half smile.

"That does make sense." Tamaki said after awhile.

"So~" Kaoru started, appearing on Katherine's side.

"You think we're…" Hikaru added, appearing on the other side of Claire with a devious smirk.

"Sexy?" They said in unison, and quickly blue eyes were sending icy daggers to the liar.

"Uh… Just blondie." Katherine said, making the other two pout.

"Awe that really disappoints me." Kaoru mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder, which Hikaru also did.

The brunette and blonde quickly traded glances while Tamaki scolded the twins for harassing them. "Well look, it's been lovely and all and I do believe we probably will see another again, the time is really late, and we have to find a place to stay for the night." Katherine said, looking at her actual watch, before mentally kicking herself for her last sentence.

Tamaki had a hand on both their shoulders before they could turn away completely. "Wait, what do you mean by 'find a place to stay for the night'?" He asked, his eyes full of worry and concern.

Again, the two girls traded quick glances before jerking their shoulders away from him. "It's none of your concern." Claire coldly stated, walking away so Katherine was left to get them off their backs.

"She's right." She added, a chill shrug following after those words. "We don't even know one another's names, let alone anything about each other." Katherine once again gave a half smile before waving. "Don't worry, its not like we're any concern of yours." She then turned and ran after Claire, leaving behind a group of confused, worried, and suspicious teens.

"Okay, I took care of that."

"Good." Claire hummed, her eyes scanning the city before her. "We really are gonna have to fine a place to stay, aren't we?"

Katherine nodded, her eyes scanning any opportunity. "We'll probably have to work for a little and be homeless and shit. But hey, we can handle that. It's nothing much, you know?"

"Yeah… Do you think we'll run into them again?" The blonde asked, prompting the other to look up at the sky that was quickly fading to a blue so dark it looked like a black.

Finally, she shrugged and gave a small half-smile. "Knowing my luck, yes."

The two girls shared a laugh, walking into the lively city.

Tamaki had brought those girls up a lot, and had it not been for Haruhi, he would still be doing so. She was thankful about this, but still curious of the two girls. They seemed… it was hard to describe using words. It was like they were trying to keep a secret.

About a month after meeting them, she met them again. They were her new neighbors.

"Oh, it's you two again." The cross-dresser had said when she and her father watched the two girls enter the apartment next to theirs.

"Eh?" Her father questioned, "You've met these two before?"

"We've run into one another before… about a month ago I'd say." The brunette had answered, swiftly carrying boxes in one after another. She scolded the blonde in English when she was zoned out. The two bickered for some time, the blonde pouting for a bit. Even so, they still looked joyful with another's company in carrying the boxes.

At one point, Haruhi and her father had begun to help them, slowly learning more about the two girls. They weren't spilling much about their lives, but said they came from North America and told their names.

"What are you guys doing here, alone?" Haruhi had asked Katherine, handing her a box-cutter. The younger girl - by a month or so - expertly used the sharp device. She probably used them a lot, which meant she moved a lot…

"Reasons." She simply answered with a shrug. "I'd rather just keep that in the dark, but sooner or later I get the feeling you'll find out."

That made Haruhi frown and furrow her brows, but otherwise she didn't say anything. Claire had excused her lazy self from unpacking and instead cooked lunch. Katherine laughed and called her a lazy ass bum who was to make her some damn good ramen, which prompted the other brunette to giggle.

The next day, Tamaki was going on about the two again.

"I mean, what did they mean by that?! What if they don't have homes and are starving in the streets?! They need to be sheltered and taken care of!" He cried, pacing after the Host Club costumer time.

"Boss," The twins frowned in union, "we don't even know their names. They said they weren't our concern. Why can't we leave it at that?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, which reminded Haruhi of Katherine. She pushed up her glasses a lot of the time. "They're right. We don't know anything about either of them. How do you suppose we help them?"

"They don't need any help." Haruhi finally interjected. "They're my new neighbors and are doing fine. Katherine and Claire, two friends from North America."

"Really? They're from the west?" Honey asked, beaming suddenly. "Do you think they would like some cake?"

"Maybe." The brunette shrugged. "They really are doing fine. Both of them have jobs and get along fine with one another."

"What about school?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, appearing from either sides of their second shortest member. "What good is it going to do them if they don't go to school and aren't properly educated?"

Before any of the logic wielding members (Kyoya and Haruhi) could speak, Tamaki demanded to meet them. The determination and innocent good will in his eyes made it impossible for the cross-dresser to say no, so she gave in.

Now it's time for the _real_ meeting between those girls and the Host Club.

* * *

**Sorry for yet another short chapter, but nothing interesting is really happening so it's hard enough for me to type the next word. I can't think of anything too good for my other fic at the moment, if you read this but really wanted an update for it. **

**I dunno how this story is going to end up. For one thing, I never plan things. Why? Because they never _ever_ _ever_ go as planned, so I gave up on doing that boring old chore of planning ahead. If you liked this story YAY if you think it's crap so far... YAY**


	3. Ch 2 - Convincing Her to Go!

Chapter 2

The knocking at the door was persistent, and Katherine was really getting ticked. She would tell them to hang on a bloody second, but she was a little busy, unable to speak. Even so, she called out a muffled 'Wait a moment!', though it sounded nothing like that. The metal object in her mouth almost fell, and she hurt her teeth chomping to get it before it fell.

Ten minutes later, when Katherine was done with whatever it was she had been doing, she stood up and walked to the door, where the knocks changed to pounds.

"Are you going to open up?"

"I don't think anyone's there… Are you sure Haruhi?"

"Yeah, she said she was the free one today. Plus, didn't you hear her trying to call out earlier.

"True."

Katherine sighed, glad Haruhi had warned her ahead of time of the Host Club wanting to come. They wanted to be their knights in shining armor it seemed. Well too bad for them, the pair were more into fantasy that dealt with actions, not mere fairytales. And they were definitely not into damsels in distress. At least not all the time.

The brunette opened the door lazily, while the Host Club suddenly felt silent from their argument on whether or not she was really there. "You know, Haruhi is my trusty neighbor." She yawned, nodding towards the other girl, "she knows when I'm home or not."

They stood their in silence, Katherine's right eye staring at them, waiting for them. An easy way to tell when she was tired was she generally closed her left eye. And damn was she tired, it felt as though she would never be able to open it.

"May I help you, or you just going to gawk at a girl you don't even know?" She finally asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and finally looking out to the day. She had the day off, but had a later shift at a restaurant for work. She wanted to enjoy the day by drawing or listening to music. She had already started off the day by watching a load of anime.

"Oh!" The blonde one with purplish eyes seemed to snap back into reality. Was he Tamaki? Possibly, Haruhi did say it was the tall princely one. And the other two the one his height and the other taller, didn't seem very princely. "Well, we came after Haruhi told us you two didn't go to school, and lived alone."

The twins peeked around her, looking around her place. "Wow, pretty clean, but not as clean as Haruhi's."

They walked in, followed by Katherine, who would not be letting anyone else in without her to watch them. The others followed, after she had beckoned them to follow with a small wave.

"Where's the other one?"

"Claire? Not here, she has morning shift today. I have most of the day off so I was planning on relaxing." She waved at them to sit down, where a sofa and big comfortable chairs were present. They were surprised, the brunette could see that on their faces.

"Don't you and Claire live alone? How did you afford this?" One of the twins asked, and Katherine then noticed he had a lighter pitch in his voice. She began to subtly assess them, watching them from the corner of her eye while paying attention to their questions.

"One of our bosses know that we live alone, and generally gives us his crap. I spent a few days fixing these pieces of crap up, but I didn't have to pay for them and in the end it was worth it. Fabreeze really does work." Katherine simply answered, done with her assessment.

They were a strange bunch, that much was obvious. The tall blonde did seem genuinely concerned though, so maybe she would tell him a little more about herself. "If I'm correct, you came upon hearing the news that I do not go to school, nor does Claire, correct?"

They stared at her as she grew a second head. "What? Is something wrong with what I said?"

The guy with the glasses and notebook came up to her, looking at her softly. Though Katherine could see behind those grey or dark blue eyes. He was assessing her, just as she had been assessing him earlier. "Not at all, but yes, that would be the reason as to why we're here."

"Ah, well…" She smiled big and wide, the annoyance shining through like a beam of light. "It's none of your concern whether or not I go to school."

"Yes it is!" Tamaki suddenly cried. "Your obviously a smart girl, and here you are working to live here, instead of working to college. Don't you want to go to school?"

Katherine felt offended. What a stupid question, was it that hidden? Well, then again, they barely knew her… "Of course! But I don't have the time, nor the money for that kind of stuff. I need to pay off this, and that requires me having a job, as well as Claire. You trying starting from rock-bottom with practically no cash. And what the heck man? You barely know me, why are you so concerned dude?" She stared intensely in his eyes. She wanted the honest truth, nothing more nothing less. He hesitated in his answer, looking into her deep brown eyes.

She was a pretty girl. Not beautifully gorgeous, no, but pretty indeed. She wasn't cute like Haruhi either, but did hold the same beautiful brown eyes. Her were bit darker though, but held the same , independence, and stubbornness. She seemed to be managing on her own… but a voice in Tamaki's head told him he had to get her to school. More specifically, Ouran Highschool. He felt as though she needed to be there. He felt that about both her and Claire, yes her too, from the moment he saw them.

There the two girls were, standing in front of the building. They gawked, bickered, then stared at the building as though it was a source of beauty. He had to admit, it was a very nice school.

"I… I'm not entirely sure." The other's stared at him in surprise. Usually he was so much more confident in his words. In his choices. He rarely gave these kind of answers. "Something is just telling me that I need to get both you and your friend at Ouran. I don't know why. It's like you two need to be there."

The others stared at the two as they stared into one another eyes. It looked as though Katherine was defeated as she sighed and finally looked towards a wall full of drawings. Seeing them, they saw they were strange, random, but most of all, wondrous. They were unique but looked so professionally done.

"Well, genius, how do you expect to get us there? We could take that test I've heard about, sure. We are two intelligent people, but what if we do fail? The last thing we can afford are ways into the school. Hell, Claire is going to flip on me. We have other business to take care of, and here I am bending my will for some dude I barely know." Katherine stared intensely at them. "Well, what's your plan, my dear prince Charming?" She asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Just take the test, you'll do fine." Haruhi suddenly said, blinking at her own words. "You two have actually done my homework because you were bored, and even though you claimed they were wrong and you were stupid, they were right and you are actually pretty smart."

"Pfft," Katherine nearly laughed. "Me? Smart? Hah, I'm not smart. I'm purely awesome. That is that, my dear Haruhi." She suddenly felt really happy, and turned on her heel. "Would you guys like to stay until lunch? Maybe think of a plan and then talk to it with Claire when she gets back? She has the evening off, so she'll be free when I have work."

Before Katherine knew it, the seven were huddled in both her dining room and kitchen. The blondes and red heads dragged Haruhi to sit with them at the actual table. The hostess felt more comfortable in an actual chair instead of kneeling on the ground or a pillow or whatever it was Haruhi had. It reminded her and Claire of home, so they went with that. The two dark haired ones sat at her counter with her, watching as Tamaki bickered with the twins, and Honey tried to get Haruhi to eat cake with him.

"So, what are your names again? I don't believe I've heard them from either of you." She smiled at Kyoya, but like her, he saw past the shine in her big brown eyes, and instead saw the distrust, fear, and secrecy. It gave birth to a new curiosity, so he made a note to look into her past more.

"Kyoya, right?" Katherine finally answered when both had not answered her in the 10 seconds she had given them. She then looked towards the taller boy, "and you're Mori, Takashi Morinozuka. You don't mind if I call you Takashi, do you? I find that more formal." She smiled, and even the tall boy saw the same things as Kyoya. It also grabbed his attention, but he acted indifferent.

"Wow, someone who actually wants to called Mori 'Takashi' who isn't Honey." The twins both said. "Why not just call him Mori?"

"Maybe later." Katherine waved them off, "I feel it's more formal, and we aren't exactly the best of buddies just yet, so yeah. I've never been one to call someone by their nickname, even if everyone else does." She shrugged, and then looked over like everyone else as the door opened.

"…the hell is going on Katherine?" The blonde girl with devious blue eyes walked in, scanning the other faces before getting to the brunette. "Explain, now."

So, the brunette did. She didn't leave a single detail out it seemed, and even introduced the others. However, the blonde still looked annoyed as she dragged Katherine by the scruff of her neck to a corner. They whispered in English, loud enough to hear but not decipher right away. They could only hear the hushed 'sh's and 's's. And, of course, when they started insulting one another.

"Oh shut-up Kathy!" Claire finally declared, looking absolutely angry.

The brunette, instead of giving another insult, looked highly insulted. "You did not just call me that."

"Of course I did, Kathy~" The blonde said that with a little more cheer and fondness. "Kathy, Kathy, Kathy~" She repeated this several times.

That was, until she was interrupted by a pillow in the face. "Oh shut it you, we still have to tell them."

Both girls turned towards the confused Host Club, pointing at them - or more specifically, Tamaki - in a fashion quite similar to the princely blonde.

"Fine, we will attempt to get into Ouran High School."

A/N - Moo, I need to update my stories more. I am too lazy, goodness gracious. By the way, for anyone who isn't my dear taco, I do plan to make these longer. For my dear taco... I plan to make each chapter 3 words longer OwO


	4. Ch 3 - With This Test Comes Doubt

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Claire hissed at her friend as they walked into the school. "Why must you be so soft! Why?!"

Katherine sighed loudly through her nose, sending the other a quick glare. "Don't start with me. We said we'd do it, and we will. End of discussion." She pushed her glasses up and found the testing room. With another sigh, she pulled her blonde friend in the room along with her.

They were quickly seated far from one another, being given their tests, pencils, and so forth.

Regret and doubt ran through both girls' minds, and they dealt with it differently. Claire thought; 'Screw it, if I fail, I fail. I can just blame Steve. And I'm probably going to fail.'

Katherine's thoughts, were much more doubtful. 'Why the hell would I agree? What's wrong with me?! I'm so stupid; there is no way in hell I could actually pass this! Ugh, I'm going to fail, utterly... Dammit, next time I'm keeping my mouth shut!' And so forth.

Even so, both girls put all their effort in their tests. They were going to fail, and going to do so trying. Well, at least they thought they were going to fail.

But it wasn't as if they were wrong.

Claire was reasonably confused on the mathematics and science, but she was surprised to find that even though she took a long time, she was pretty sure on most of her answers. History she did better on, but she wasn't completely sure on all of it. Thankfully, a lot if it was world history, and she had already gone through that. As for Literature, she felt sure on all of her answers, except for maybe one or two.

Katherine was pretty lost on the mathematics and science, and barely felt sure on any of her answers. After awhile of frustration, she'd at least get an answer that was one of her multiple choices, so she felt safe on that. History she was pretty positive on most of her answers, but some she didn't know, and cursed at herself for zoning out in her Social Studies classes. As for Literature, like Claire, there were probably only one or two answers she wasn't sure on.

Even so, both held so much doubt in their own abilities that by the time they left the room, they were sure they had failed.

Outside, waiting for them was the Host Club. Haruhi was the first to notice them and the cross-dresser walked up to her friends. "So how'd you do?"

"Yeah," Hikaru started, "do you think you failed..."

"...or do you think you passed?" Kaoru finished. At that, everyone was looking at them curiously.

"I'm positive I failed." Katherine replied casually, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "No big deal."

"Yeah, I probably did too." Claire said with an equal amount of casualness. The two girls traded glances before smiling and high fiving. They were treated it as if they were certain they would pass.

That annoyed the others, who were so use to people at least hoping they did well. No, these two girls were certain they were going to fail.

"How can you be so casual about that?" The twins asked, cocking their heads, "doesn't it bother you? That you failed?"

Claire shrugged again. "Not really- I was expecting it."

"So you're saying your stupid?" Hikaru asked.

"Pretty much."

"You don't seem stupid to me." Kaoru said as well.

Both of the twins' eyes met the icy blue eyes of Claire, and they seemed to convey a conversation just with the contact. Again, Claire shrugged.

"You don't know me well enough." She nodded her head towards Katherine, who had been watching with amusement. "She's the smart one here."

The brunette gave a breathless and humorless laugh. "Uh, no. Darling, I think you're wrong on that notion." She giggled, patting her dearie's head.

"No, I'm right."

"And who was the one who passed with D's and C's?" The younger asked with her eyebrows raised.

Claire waved it off, "pfft, you were just being lazy."

"Heh," Katherine did not deny it, "Yeah, I was. I'll put effort into this year... But still, you got recommended for Algebra 2; I didn't."

"I'm sure you're still a very smart girl." Kyoya suddenly started, "if you're just lazy, that doesn't mean that you're stupid. You seem like a very bright person, Katherine."

Despite her surprise, and blush, the brunette bit her lower lip. "Even so, I am stupid when it comes to math and science. I've never felt sure with that, even with my parents saying I should do well in those subjects- math especially."

"Maybe you just need some help then." The Shadow King looked up at the brunette, meeting her eyes, "I would gladly tutor you... For a small fee."

The Host Club's and the two girls' jaws dropped. Tamaki whirled up to his friend in spinning theatrics. "Why are you going to make her pay?!"

"Yeah," the twins said in unison, "isn't that a little much?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Katherine started giggling. Claire stared at her with shock and took a few small steps back. "Uh.. Steve? You okay?"

The brunette stifled her giggling and shook her head, waving it off. "I'll explain later, dearie." She then met the dark grey eyes of Kyoya, a smirk slowly growing on her lips. "I'll take that offer, and I'll pay the fee. Only because I'm a stubborn ass, and you'll deserve it if you last dealing with moi."

Claire sighed, "of course Steve, of course."

"You know it's true." The taller girl, by a good few inches, linked her arm through the blonde's.

"Yeah, you can be pretty bitchy, Steve."

The two laughed, turning on their heels. When the Host Club members thought that was the last of them seeing the two for the day, the two girls turned at the last minute.

Smirking, they asked; "so, you going to join us on our celebration of taking the test? We're eating out."

The twins jumped at the idea. "It'd be cool to eat at a commoner's restaurant."

"Will they have cake?" Honey asked happily, his big eyes going between the two girls and Mori.

"Well," Claire traded a glance with Katherine, who gave a helpless shrug, "they tend to for desert."

"Yeah, they do. We haven't had dessert there before, but I remember the menu. They had several different cakes, pies, icecreams, and a few other things." The brunette filled in, pushing her glasses up.

"Oh!" Haruhi walked up to them, "Is it the 'Golden Fruit' restaurant?"

Katherine grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I work there Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at night. The pay is cool, I get a discount for dinner, and the food is amazing."

"It is," the older brunette agreed, "My dad took me there when I made it into Ouran."

"Well then, let's go." Tamaki appeared, beginning the walk. Kaoru and Hikaru walked by Claire, hammering her with questions, both of them resting their elbows on her shoulders. Honey rode Mori's shoulders and also asked questions to both Claire and Haruhi.

Katherine hung back for a bit, biting her lip as if she didn't want to, as if she was scared or worried. Kyoya noticed this and furrowed his brows for a few seconds.

There was more to Katherine then he had expected, and it seemed she would keep showing more sides.

He walked up beside her and gave her a tap, which brought her out if a daze she had been in. She looked startled before smiling shyly at him.

He sent her a charming smile, "well then, shall we go?" He asked, his hand resting on her arm.

"Sure. Let's go then." He noted the red blush rising, making her cheeks a very bright red.

He let his hand fall from her arm as they both walked to catch up with the others. Kyoya glanced at Katherine and wondered briefly how long it would be until he had her figured out.

She seemed like a person that was easily predictable. So he was thinking in maybe a few days he'd have her figured out.

How wrong he would find out he was.

O

OoO

O

A/N: I should have updated this sooner, but I didn't know for sure how I'd go about this chapter. I have a few different copies that have all started the same and ended the same, but how they got there was different.

Actually, as I write this, I'm at a hotel in Yellowstone. I'm lying on the floor as my brother has one bed and my mom the other. I'm suppose to share with my mom, but I find that uncomfortable. XD so I've been sleeping on the floor. And last night when I did sleep on the bed, I had a really scary nightmare. XD go figure.

So um yeah... See, Katherine, much like her reality self, has a tendency to like guys as she meets them. And also has a blushing problem. It sucks. A lot. Especially when her boyfriend and friends- Claire included- tend to tease her horribly about it.

...I hate those guys... XD

Sorry for any mistakes and whatnot, I'm terrible at noticing them.


End file.
